


Rapports de bon voisinage

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn, Thelepatic sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Providence, une magnifique île montée de toute pièces par Cable, avec des jolis appartements et de la verdure, des fresques murales colorées, où tout le monde s'aime... également où les murs sont épais comme des couvertures de livre de poche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapports de bon voisinage

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow!
> 
> Alors, une fic que j'avais en tête depuis un certain temps, il a juste fallu une envie d'écrire du porn pour la mettre sur le papier... donc voilà, vous savez à quoi vous attendre.
> 
> Enjoy

**Providence, Ile du Sud-Pacifique, 22h47**

"Wade?"

Wade Wilson ouvrit un œil et jeta un œil autour de lui, il était toujours seul dans sa chambre obscure du Club Med monté en graine de son ami Cable, à tout juste un mur de la chambre du dit Cable d'ailleurs, probablement pour garder un œil sur lui.

"Cerveau? D'habitude tu parles dans des petits rectangles pourtant…"

**Hem, c'est pas moi.**

_Moi non plus._

"Humph, si mes voix se mettent à avoir des voix, on est pas sortis du sable…"

"Wade, c'est moi, Nate…"

Ah oui, c'était vrai, il n'y avait pas que les fragments de son imagination qui pouvaient parler dans sa tête. Nate aussi. Même si il était très probablement juste de l'autre côté du mur et qu'il aurait aussi bien pu parler à voix haute comme tout le monde, mais bon, les mutants hein, ça a tendance à se la péter comme ça. Aussi, rien que pour l'embêter, et aussi un peu parce qu'il ne savait pas parler dans la tête des gens, donc c'aurait été un peu bizarre, il répondit à voix haute.

"Nate? Que me vaut le plaisir d'entendre ta voix de catcheur stéroïdé au potentiel fantasmatique sans limite dans ma tête?"

"Je voulais juste savoir à qui tu pensais…"

"Hein? Là présentement à toi, mais ça aide quand j'ai l'impression que tu me parles à l'oreille de l'intérieur aussi…"

Il en avait des questions improbables le grand machin là. A qui il pensait, humph. Comme si ça le regardait d'abord.

"Non enfin plus précisément je voulais savoir si c'était à cause de notre entrainement de cette après-midi que tu étais en train de te masturber. Parce que bon, vue ta propension à vouloir rester pendant que je me douchais et me frotter le dos, je me suis dit que c'était une théorie envisageable."

Deadpool écarquilla les yeux et fit le tour de toute la chambre du regard, cherchant ou étaient les caméras qui avaient permis à Big Brother de le mater en train de se détendre. Pas qu'il pense à enlever la main de ce qu'il était en train de vigoureusement astiquer depuis plusieurs minutes, ni même à rabattre le drap sur ses jambes au moins. Il tenta aussi de ne pas penser au long frisson qui venait de lui remonter du creux des reins à la pensée d'avoir Nate en train de le mater.

"Si tu te posais la question, j'ai pas de caméra ni rien et je ne peux toujours pas lire dans ta tête, mais nous sommes séparés par un mur de l'épaisseur d'une boite de céréales, j'entends ton lit qui grince et tes gémissements comme si t'étais à côté. Et si tu étais hum… accompagné, j'aurais pu lire dans l'esprit de la personne en question."

Quand on disait que les mutants se la pètent… Wade se détendit un brin et fut plutôt content de ne plus avoir à réfléchir au fait que savoir que Nate l'observait s'amuser tout seul avait envoyé une vague de chaleur supplémentaire dans son ventre. Bon, bien sûr, il devait maintenant s'occuper du fait que savoir que Nate l'écoutait s'amuser tout seul était aussi voire encore plus excitant, et qu'il avait présentement des fourmillements partout où des fourmillements peuvent être intéressants.

"Je ne pensais à personne en particulier…"

_Faux_

**Faux!**

"Maintenant je pense à toi mais bon j'ai arrêté."

_Fauuux_

**Encore faux**.

"Wade… je suis toujours de l'autre côté du mur, qui est toujours épais comme un emballage de pots de yaourts, j'entends toujours les grincements…"

Ah mince, en effet c'était un problème. Il aurait fallu arrêter du coup. Pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas d'ailleurs? Allez, on s'arrête maintenant. Voilà.

"Voilà, là ça grince plus."

_Hem…_

"Nate?"

"Oui?"

"C'est toi qui vient de me bloquer les mains et les plaquer sur le matelas hein? J'ai pas fait ça tout seul?"

"Non non, c'est moi."

Ah bon, si c'était lui alors, tout allait bien. Il se détendit un peu sur son matelas et attendit une seconde de voir ce que Nate voulait faire à partir de là. S'il s'imaginait qu'il allait finir par se calmer par l'opération du saint esprit et s'endormir sagement, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil, et celui en ferraille s'il vous plait. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait en tête puisqu'à peine Wade eut-il formulé cette pensée qu'il sentit une main se refermer à nouveau sur son sexe, provoquant un petit cri surpris tout à fait viril, ce qui était assez bizarre en soi, étant donné que ses deux mains à lui étaient toujours collées au drap.

Il émit un nouveau soupir quand la main fantôme se mit à bouger, et il se prit à avancer le bassin à la rencontre de ces caresses, fortes, comme Nate.

"Hnn… Nate!"

Le mouvement s'arrêta, mais il sentait toujours le contact de cette invisible main, qu'il aurait reconnu comme celle de son ami les yeux fermés… enfin… pas que ses yeux servent à quelque chose vu que techniquement il ne la voyait pas, mais bon bref, il l'aurait reconnue quoi.

"Oui? Questions? Commentaires? Note que je te touche pas vraiment, donc c'est absolument pareil que si tu le faisais tout seul… en mieux."

**Il a bon là, je suis pour.**

_Pareil, deux voix pour, motion adoptée, on le laisse faire._

"Hum… Nan, rien, tu peux reprendre."

Il pouvait presque entendre dans sa tête le sourire en coin du soldier X, bien qu'il ne réponde pas, se contentant d'obéir et reprendre ses caresses, toujours aussi fermes, rapides et très très efficaces. Wade referma les yeux et occulta totalement toutes les considérations matérielles du genre "tiens, je suis en train de coucher avec mon meilleur pote par télépathie, ce serait pas un rien bizarre?" puisqu'après tout Cable l'avait dit lui-même, ce n'était qu'un fantasme masturbatoire très très réaliste, voilà tout.

Bon. Okay. Un peu mieux qu'un fantasme masturbatoire sans doute, surtout depuis que Nate était passé des "caresses très très efficaces à une seule main" à "grosse fiesta de trucs pas possible à faire en vrai, du moins à deux seulement". Déjà, il sentait la langue de Nate. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas à un endroit précis, c'aurait été trop simple. Il avait l'impression qu'il l'embrassait, sauvagement, fougueusement, et à la fois il le sentait lécher et sucer un téton, l'autre, les deux à la fois, son nombril, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, partout où ça pouvait être intéressant.

Il sentait ses mains aussi, les deux, une chaude, souple et calleuse, l'autre fraiche, lisse et dure, métallique. Outre celle qui se promenait toujours sur son membre, plus doucement maintenant, laissant parfois la place pour un coup de langue taquin, il les sentait sur ses hanches, ses fesses, griffant son dos, caressant ses épaules ou sa nuque. Chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses était en feu, et Nate devait à nouveau entendre le lit grincer et ses gémissements, de plus en plus forts.

Ce n'était que le début, Nate voulait faire durer, Wade pouvait le savoir sans être télépathe, rien qu'à sentir comme sa main s'était ralenti entre ses cuisses, disparaissant totalement par moment, laissant place à des caresses plus douces, tentatrices, à la limite de la torture, et pourtant Wade était déjà parti très très loin et n'était pas près de redescendre.

Il était quelque part, hors du temps et de l'espace, il n'y avait plus de haut, plus de bas, plus de matelas, plus rien que Nate, partout. Et visiblement décidé à l'envahir un peu plus puisqu'il sentait sa langue se frayer un chemin entre ses fesses et rester à cet endroit, envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps du mercenaire.

C'était probablement le moment où il aurait dû se dire que ça n'allait plus, qu'on quittait le rayon du fantasme masturbatoire vachement réaliste pour plonger tête la première dans la pédétude, mais c'était tellement bon qu'il ne pensa pas une seconde à lui demander de s'arrêter, il était plutôt même en train de passer du petit gémissement aux longs cris inarticulés.

Même quand, quelques minutes de ce traitement divin plus tard, une des multiples mains du poulpe, enfin de la pieuvre, enfin de Nate quoi, lui relevèrent les jambes, chose inutile s'il en était vu que bon, il n'était pas là, Wade ne pensa ni à protester ni à se rebeller, à peine à gémir plaintivement quand sa langue disparut de cet endroit. Mais ce problème fut vite résolu par Nate qui le prit d'un coup de rein tout aussi imaginaire qu'il était puissant. Wade luttait contre la force invisible qui appuyait sur ses poignets, même s'il n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose avec, mais le fait d'être coincé, immobilisé, ajoutait encore au plaisir qui parcourait ses veines, faisait bouillonner son sang, ça et les grognements de Nate qu'il entendait maintenant à travers le mur. Effectivement, on entendait tout à travers ce mur.

"Wade?"

Toujours pas dans un petit rectangle, et puis cette voix était vraiment trop calme pour appartenir à Nate, elle faisait plutôt geek à grosses lunettes et mal rasé. Wade finit par retrouver le moyen d'ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur Weasel, les yeux écarquillés au pied de son lit. Il aurait bien dit quelque chose de constructif mais Nate n'avait soit pas capté l'arrivé de geek à lunettes, soit il s'en foutait complètement car il n'avait pas jugé utile de stopper ses coups de reins imaginaires.

"N…Naaate…Nate stop!"

Enfin Nate sembla entendre et stoppa ses mouvements, même si Wade le sentait toujours, sur lui, en lui, partout. Il retomba avec un soupir sur le matelas et attendit un instant que ses idées se remettent en place

**Gzzwtbr…**

_Ouais, comme il dit_

Ou presque, pour relever les yeux vers Weasel, qui n'avait pas bougé, apparemment bugé. Lui non plus n'avait pas bougé, mais bon, déjà former une pensée cohérente était un effort surhumain, il n'allait pas faire ça en plus, surtout quand il sentait toujours Nate…partout.

"On a de la visite…"

"C'est pas grave… c'est Weasel et il est en train de penser à s'enfuir avant que tu repère que cette situation l'excite complètement…"

**XxX**

**Providence, Ile du Sud-Pacifique, 00h07**

Wade retomba sur son oreiller avec un long soupir et, après un moment de réflexion, finit par s'essuyer la main dans le dos de Weas' qui de toute façon avait l'air trop à l'ouest pour se remettre dans le bon sens du lit, encore moins réfléchir.

Ravalant un bâillement il leva un poing et donna deux coups sur le mur en carton-pâte qui le séparait de la chambre de Nate. Un grognement interrogatif lui parvint.

"La prochaine fois, tu peux aussi venir hein…"


End file.
